Adieu
by AuRevoirMonAmi
Summary: What would you do to fulfill a wish? Would you go to the ends of the world? Would you go beyond? Would you forget the ones you cherished? Rated T for now (May change later on for reasons).
1. Chapitre Un

"This world is so cold…"

An old man uttered those words as he sat upon a huge throne on the edge of an impressive blue cube overlooking a great abyss. The wrinkles on his face and snow white hair gave clues to his age. He wore a black trench coat with red lines around the edge. Both of his gloved hands gripped a large black cane..

"So lifeless…so devoid of light…so…empty…"

He cackled evilly then and with a wide smirk, coughed out,

"So perfect…for me…"

Just then, a burst of data* opened up in front of him and out strolled a younger man in a similar uniform. However, what separated him was the mask that covered all but his left eye and the two dice he tossed around his hands.

"You called for me old man?" He said nonchalantly to the older man as he greeted him with a bored expression.

"Tch…someone ought to teach you some manners Glave…" The elder remarked before going into a short coughing fit. Glave merely responded with a shrug and a chuckle.

"Manners are for those below me oldster. Heck maybe even you!" The throned man growled.

"So long as you serve under me impudent brat, you will refer to me as Luto." At this decleration, Glave stopped fiddling with his dice and gave Luto a cold stare.

"Listen here LUTO…" his voice monotonous yet chilling, "the only reason I decided to work for your pathetic ass is because I want revenge against the creator of this godforsaken place."

At the word, "creator" Glave jabbed a finger and glared at a cube hovering above all the rest. Unreachable for both of the time and space wizards. The cube where the god Henir resided.

Luto cackled once again at Glave's rare act of anger, "And you will have that revenge Glave…but for now, we must focus on the present-"

The word present sent the older wizard into another fit of cackles and coughs. Glave just looked at the man mildly amused by the scene.

Once he calmed down, Luto continued, "A new batch of Royal Servant Potentials just showed up in the Hamel and Velder sectors. Go to them and retrieve them now before Henir detects their presence."

Glave groaned at the mention of work and looked at him, "And you're sure this will help me in my goal of revenge?" Luto smirked.

"Yes Glave…it will achieve OUR goals hehehe" and with that, he settled into his throne and went silent. Glave merely gave a bored glance at Luto and, with a shrug, started to make his way to the Velder and Hamel Sectors. He glared once more at the top cube.

"Mark my words heathen…I will make sure to cut out your tongue and kill you."

His source of hate went deep stretching back to when he more resembled a normal human. He still remembered the events that led up to now. And now, as he walked over to Velder and Hamel, he thought back to those times.

* * *

_? years ago_

_He had always craved knowledge…learning was his passion and travelling his tool. After years of going around the world and learning various secrets and arts, he happened upon an ancient scroll in a branch of the Cobo museum. After inquiring about the scroll, someone by the name of Jouges appeared and explained to him the meaning of the scroll. _

"_Legend fortells an object hidden in this world. This object would open a portal to another dimension and within that world is an artifact. This artifact holds the secret to eternal youth, wealth, wisdom, and power. The artifact came to simply be called the Truth. Legend tells that the Truth caused a huge space-time rip as opposing forces fought for control of it. Eventually, the gods above had to intervene in order to stop the fighting. They appointed Henir, the master of Time and Space, to hide the Truth from human hands. Consequently, he created a huge structure called the Seven Tower and created multiple, almost infinite, portals in the shape of cubes that lead to different worlds and times. And in one of those portals, Henir hid the Truth. And to this day, no one knows where the Truth lies. Even Henir does not know as he made sure that it would teleport to different worlds and times. Many an aspiring traveler voyaged into the Tower, seeking the artifact. However, all expeditions proved futile and fatal as all those who entered never left. Soon, the intrusions stopped and now the Tower serves as a challenge to worthy adventurers who aim to get stronger. Does this answer your question sir?"_

_He simply nodded and thanked Jouges who then left to attend to his other duties. He had taken a liking to the Truth, after all infinite wisdom was very appealing. He headed out to find the artifact to the Tower. After years of fruitless searching, he happened upon an old man who, to him, appeared insane. The old man cackled, "Are you the one searching for the Truth?"_

_He was taken aback but promptly answered, "Yes"  
_

_The old man scowled, "You don't look like much...Hmmm...well, there is one way to see if you are the one I have been searching for~"_

_He produced two cubes and handed them over to the aspiring scholar. The cubes started to glow gradually but then exploded into a blinding light. Afterwards, th elight subsided and the cubes rested comfortably in Glave's hands._

_The old man saw the cubes radiating and proceeded to laugh maniacally and yelled, "YES! YOU ARE THE ONE! THE ONE DESTINED TO FIND IT!" _

_He then felt a huge wormhole open and he was sucked in._

_When he came to, he noticed one thing. The huge tower that stood before him. He muttered in pure awe, "The Seven Tower…"_

_All of a sudden, Luto popped out of nowhere in a pool of data, "Yes…in there is the thing you and I want the most…the Truth." Luto then glanced at him._

"_I'm sure you know the legend of the Truth? That it supposedly is somewhere in an infinite number of cubes?"_

_He nodded._

"_That story's a pile of bullcrap. I know where it is hidden." Luto cackled but then coughed violently. He made a move to help but Luto stopped him._

"_I'm fine…just a consequence of age" He smirked. The two then entered the Tower._

"_Henir keeps the Truth close to him at all times. Rather in one of these cubes," He gestured to the cubes around them, "it's in that one" He pointed to a humongous cube at the peak of the tower. He glanced at Luto uneasily. _

"_Are you sure? Do you have proof?"_

"_Proof?! Khahahahahahahahahha! Of course I do! Henir told me himself. I am his right hand man in this tower." Luto noticed him staring with a questioning gaze, "Don't underestimate me boy. My powers over time and space are second only to Henir himself." _

"_What? If you're so powerful, then why don't you steal the Truth yourself?"Luto smirked again at him._

"_Like I said…only second to him. His power far exceeds mine and my old age doesn't help…Luckily," Luto looked at him, "That's where YOU come in khehhehheh…"_

* * *

**A/N: And that'll do it for Chapitre 1...yes, I edited the first chapter after reading it and seeing all the mistakes. This chapter was actually a lot longer but I decided to split it up. Anyway, seeing as how this is the first chapter, I will appreciate any sort of constructive criticism and pointing out of mistakes I might have missed. Anyway, till next time, Au' revoir~**

*-I always thought that they traveled through Henir's Time and Space like the data Organization members from Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix...


	2. Chapitre Deux

Glave had entered the Velder sector and noticed a being in the distance. He approached the figure and noticed it was the arrival he was looking for. He had raven-black hair, tanned skin, black pants, and a white coat, though it looks like it had seen better days. The sleeves were ripped up beyond repair and the bottom section was completely gone. It looked like his left leg was broken and in his right hand was a blade spotted with blood. In fact, the coat itself was no longer white, rather a dark red, the blood of demons.

_Hmmm…strange, this one feels different from any others I have picked up before…Luto will want to wake him up immediately._

He snapped his fingers at the man. In a flash of data, he disappeared. Nodding in satisfaction, Glave set off for the Hamel sector.

He sighed in boredom, "How did it come to this? Me being a slave for a being I despise and having to do menial chores such as this? Heh heh, that's right, it was LUTO…Tch, that fool…if he had only given me all the details behind that insane plan of his, I would never have even thought about going along…"

* * *

_? years ago_

_It had been months ever since Luto secretly recruited him into his (__1)__ team. Since then, he had learned of the ways that Luto and the beings that served him worked. They were like a military force, supposedly working under Henir as his most elite and personal strike team. Luto had told him to take notes and he had gathered this much._

_Henir was appointed as the overseer of time and space, making sure that all dimensions were kept in order and, at the very least, stable. Of course, such a task would prove impossible, even for a man such as Henir despite his power over dimensions. As a result, he created servants to carry out his demands. _

_Henir had dubbed them as the Royal Servant teams. Divided into three sections: Darkness Guards, Silver Guards, and Abyss Crows, the forces were specially trained for specific roles. _

_The Darkness Guards were known as the most straightforward military force, acting like any other standing army, they were the backbone of the Royal Servant teams, making up about 70% of the entire force. They were always seen at the front lines of any conflict ordered by Henir, ranging from quelling uprisings to straight up wiping out entire armies. Their success rate was an unbelievable 96%, the result of a strict training regime that instilled absolute obedience in the servants. They were well coordinated and worked fantastically in teams, but their weakness lied in their rigid structure. Once a leader had disappeared, they were next to helpless in making successful attacks._

_The Silver Guards served as personal bodyguards for the higher ups within Henir's hierarchy and as a sort of military police in the areas that Henir looked after. This team made up about 25% of the Royal Servant population. They were trained in the art of defense, sealing any and all holes in places such as fortresses and bastions. They kept track of all officials and reported any suspicious activities straight to the higher ups. Leaving no stone unturned or corner unchecked, the Dark Lords are dedicated to defense with a success rate of 97% in terms of preventing assassinations and even holding off attackers when the Darkness Guards were away. As expected, however, their weakness lies in their offensive strategies. After spending so many years learning that the best offense is a good defense, suddenly being put on the attack would freak out any of these servants._

_And then there were the Abyss Crows. Perhaps the most mysterious of the teams, with only 5% ever entering, this group was notorious for going on almost exclusively assassination and espionage missions. So far spread were their objectives that they were rarely seen by him. Before any sort of attack was even thought about, it was up to the Crows to find out everything about the enemy. And they meant everything. Features such as supply routes and military strength were familiar but they even looked into those that ruled the area, seeing if they could exploit any sort of tension. No one besides those in the team themselves and Henir know about the training process but it has proven extremely effective, with a record 100% success rate, the Crows never failed a mission. Little else is known, Luto was even unsure if they had any weaknesses at all. _

_Each team was usually made up of swordsmen, the only exception being the Silver Guards, who were more attuned to large cannons which could double as portable shields. Along with swordslingers/cannoneers each team had a specific unit that served as back up. The Darkness Guards had mages, who could be invaluable at the front lines with their healing and destructive magic. The Silver Guards had archers, providing back up with defensive magic and suppressing fire with their arrows while the Guards held the enemy back with their massive cannons. And finally, the Abyss Crows had gunners, specially trained marksmen with the ability to eliminate a target without causing a stir. What he found most odd though was the fact that all the sword and cannon users were male and the mages, archers, and gunners were female. When he inquired as to why, Luto simply shrugged replying that he did not know and that maybe Henir has a strange sense of humor. _

_When he has finished taking the notes, he asked Luto what the teams had to do with the Truth. Luto replied with a quaint chuckle, "Well my friend, your answer lies in why the Royal Servant teams even exist. I'm sure you remember, correct?"_

_And he did. Each of the people in the teams had appeared in Henir's dimension, usually through an unfortunate and untimely death, because they wanted something, a wish as it were. Some wanted to return home, some wanted to revive a loved one; the list could go for a while. In order to achieve this wish, they created a contract with Henir, providing their service in exchange for his promise to grant the wish. _

_Luto nodded, "It seemed like a nice deal, however, the truth was that Henir never intended to fulfill their requests, rather using the servants to the day they died. I knew this from the beginning and saw as the servants perished without having their wishes granted. Soon, however, rumors began spreading amongst the teams about Henir's true intentions. Seeing this as an opportunity, I began to fan the flames with claims that the Truth will be able to grant the wishes they desired, and eventually, about thirty percent of the members secretly defected to my side. And now, here we are."_

_He nodded slowly and then questioned why Luto needed him at all. _

_"__Well my boy, you are the key to unlocking the Truth. As you may know, the location of the Truth remained unknown for a very long time. However, just a short while ago, one of my agents in the Abyss Crowss found it. We quickly converged on his location only to find out that none of us, not even I, could open it. (__2)__ We figured that it was only possible for Henir to achieve this task and knew damn well that he would not agree. However, we also knew that there was another, one person that would have the ability to open this thing…and that person is you."_

_He wondered how Luto knew for sure that it would be possible for him to open the artifact. Luto took out the dice from before, "Because of these. According to Henir, when a person holds these dice and it lights up, they have the ability to open the Truth. He gave a pair of these dice to each of his administrators and ordered that if we found someone that could light them, to bring them to him immediately. Of course, I'm not going to listen to him heheheheheheh… Now come, we must hurry to the Truth and unlock it before Henir catches on."_

_Unfortunately for Luto, Henir had already sensed the discovery of the Truth and stationed platoons worth of Darkness Guards to stop Luto from unlocking it while he hid it away once again. They quickly surrounded both him and Luto preparing to execute them for high treason against the lord of Time and Space. However, Henir was not aware of the fact that at least one third of the Guards he posted had defected to Luto. With one command from Luto, the one-third turned on their comrades and, in the confusion, he and Luto made a dash for the Truth only for it to be transported to Henir's personal domain at the last second. At that moment, Luto contacted all of those that had switched to his side and called for immediate action against Henir and his Royal Servants. _

_The conflict that followed goes by many names. Some call it the First Royal Civil War, others the Dimensional Wars, and still more Luto's Rebellion. (__3)__ Despite the fact that Luto's faction was far outnumbered, they had the advantage of better commanders, for the majority of the Abyss Crows had turned to his side. The conflict lasted for approximately five years, spanned across several dimensions, and ended with the near annihilation of the thirty percent that defected and the loss of half of those that remained at Henir's side. _

_He and Luto were brought to Henir himself to receive judgment. Both were accused of the highest treason and threatening the stability of Time and Space. Luto was fired from his position of Administrator of Time and Space, stripped of nearly all his powers over dimensions, aged by approximately 5000 years, forcing him into a state where he could no longer walk or stand up from a chair without the use of a cane, and banished to a far corner of Time and Space, where he would live the rest of his days. _

_His punishment was less severe, for Henir noticed his ability to light up the dice given to all administrators. He replaced Luto's position of Administrator. As such, he was granted all the powers of an Administrator and in the process he was stripped of his emotions as well as his memories of his past life as a scholar and aged to the point where his hair remained in a permanent state of snow white. Finally, a large gash across his face delivered by Henir's blade. The gash would never heal or stop hurting and would always serve as a reminder to never follow the same path as Luto._

* * *

Glave had arrived in the Hamel sector and saw the person he was looking for. He lied on the ground and the first thing Glave noticed was his long blond hair with two brown spots. Next to that was his armor. In its heyday, it should have been shining with the symbol of a guardian. Slender, white, and battered beyond recognition, it looked like he was fighting something attuned to Eltrion (4) and lost…terribly. The armor was bloody and it looked like his arm was broken. He had a death grip on his weapon, a rather large cannon that seemed like a liability in battle.

"Hello there pretty boy…Hmmm, he also feels different from the rest we usually pick up. Luto will want him up ASAP as well."

He snapped his fingers, bringing the fallen guardian to the same place as the bloodied warrior. Satisfied his work was finally done, he started to make his way back to greet the arrivals.

"I hate working for this guy. But it's necessary for me in my plan to get outta this cursed hellhole."

* * *

_? years ago_

_It had been moments after he had regained consciousness. The first thing he noticed was that Luto, the fired and failed Time and Space Administrator, was missing. The second thing was that it looked like he was in a holding cell made of pure…something black. Sighing, he remembered what happened to them and wondered where he was. Just looking around wasn't going to help. He let out an annoyed, "Tch" and then noticed a pain on his face. _

_ "__Ah yes, the gash that bastard gave me. Hmmm, I REALLY want to look at it as little as possible…I ought to do something about this." He remembered his newly acquired powers and, with the tip of his finger, made an outline of a mask in the walls surrounding them. The shape fell out and with surprising precision; he carved out a single eye hole. _

_ "__There...at least now people won't see the injury." He placed the mask on, the material instantly sticking to his face, the fit perfect and comfortable. Satisfied with his work, he started to look for a way out until a door popped open and someone in an Abyss Crow uniform walked in._

_ "__Your attire is ready Admin." He bowed and gestured outward. Hesitant, the new Administrator walked out to find himself in a room with a single light shining down on a uniform. A black top and bottom piece reinforced with armor, a pair of white gloves and shoes, and a coat with red linings and strangely enough, chains, to top it off. He put on the attire swiftly, surprised to see how comfortable it was. _

_Then more lights shined on and a booming voice rang, "Admin, you have a mission. It looks like Luto is up to no good once again in his section of Time and Space. Your objective is to find and eliminate him. Prepare for transportation immediately."_

_A door opened up to a portal which he presumed would lead him to where the mission was. He entered and found himself in front of the old and decrepit man. Luto looked up and an expression of genuine surprise came over him. He spoke, bouts of coughing constantly interrupting him._

_"__Ahhh, come to finish me off have you scholar?" He scoffed, "Please, as if I'd listen to the assholes that gave me this scar. I heard you were causing trouble. Fill me in." _

_Luto cackled, "Simply a second rebellion. The trouble they mentioned are Royal Servant potentials suddenly going off radar. That's because I've been picking them up. I've gotten some pretty good ones too. A blood swordsman, a fighter with a cursed armor, and a machine with unspeakable destruction. (__5)__"_

_He whistled, "I want in, I'm sure with these new powers of mine, I can be quite useful to your cause."_

_Luto coughed then replied, "Are you sure you want to work with me?"_

_"__Tch, don't get the wrong idea here old man. I simply want revenge. And to open the Truth. This looks like the most logical way. That's all."_

_Luto grinned, "Very well admin. I think you ought to tell your higher ups."_

_Just then, a transmission came through, "Newbie, have you completed your job?" He sighed, "No, and don't expect me to return. I'll see you dipshits later, with death by my side." He cut the transmission and looked back at Luto, "Satisfied?"_

_"__Quite…now then, I think I should know your name since I never knew during the first Civil War."_

_He looked back. He didn't remember his name from his past life as those memories were supposedly wiped. Thinking hard, he suddenly remembered something, training with a specific weapon from his past. Under the mask, he smirked. "Glave…call me Glave."_

* * *

**A/N: How's that for an update? Sorry I've been gone so long but now that it's summer for me, I can update more! Yeeeeee I guess…Anyway, our two protagonists have arrived and I bet you can guess what their classes are. *COUGH*BM*COUGH*IP*COUGH* Yep…sorry about this whole chapter being exposition, I have to set the stage for our protagonists after all. This chapter was actually pretty tough to type up cause I had to infer/make up a lot of information but I hope it makes sense to you guys! Now I know some of you are wondering…am I implying pairings with the way I arranged the Royal Servants? Maaayyyyybbbeeee…not… I'm so glad someone reviewed last chapter, mega shoutout to pip176! Glad we think alike. Well that's all for now, remember to review so I cans improve. cya laters~**

1–Probably should have mentioned this first, but I always thought that Glave's name came later and as such, I left it anonymous in this section.

2–Think of an interdimensional space Pandora's Box

3 –Sorry if you think these names suck…

4-Yes, the Field Raid boss that looks like a giant robot dragon

5-No prizes if you know who these are


End file.
